Monthly Drabble Challenge Fics
by Silverone
Summary: This contains a series of fics I’ll be doing as a part of a monthly challenge. Late March Drabble. Eiri says good bye to a lover in the rain. References to GraviEX
1. Mistle Toe

I'm putting all my drabbles for my monthly challenge all in one place for convenience. The challenge for those who haven't seen it: For the month of December, write a fic that meets the following requirements ranges from 100 to 500 words in length. Here's my contribution.

Title: Mistletoe

Pairings: Technically, it's Ma-kunxKen-chan, from Taki's pov, but you could put in different characters as you see fit.

Length: 100 words (drabbles just work better for me that way. I tried doing a longer one, but it wouldn't work.)

* * *

I hate mistletoe. It's a stupid excuse for some lover's game. A way for two morons to display their affection which they think we actually care about seeing. I'm not jealous. As the two of them press their lips together, the one bashful, the other beaming, I can't resist the urge to pummel the both of them into oblivion. It's not jealousy, I'm just appalled at the so-called "holiday magic." This supposed magic that's taking away two people I love more than anything in the world. Hell, I'm not jealous, I'm happy for them, but I still feel… left out.

* * *

For January, for those not on live journal, the challenge will be snow/winter/cold, well that's the general area. It doesn't start until January first, and the December challenge doesn't end until the end of December. No prizes, just a challenge. 


	2. Reaching Out

Title: Reaching Out 

Pairing: Shoujo Ai, MikaxAyaka of sorts.

Length: 500 words

* * *

The older woman patted out onto the snow, bare foot, wearing nothing but the yukata the hot springs had provided. Behind her, the younger girl waited, not willing to step into the cold snow. After a few minutes, the elder one stopped and stared up at the dark sky, her breath making small clouds in the air. The girl reached out a hand tentatively towards the other, but stopped when she realized that she couldn't reach any further unless she stepped out on to the snow.

"Mika-san, it is getting cold. We should go back." She shivered as she wrapped her arms around her slender body, wondering how the older woman could stand the cold.

Mika slowly glanced back at the other, a strange expression on her face. "You are the one who followed me. If it's so cold, you should go back in, Ayaka." Noting that the girl did not move from her spot, a tiny smile crossed her face. "No, you will not go back. Not when it's so lonely in there."

A small gust of wind blasted past them, stirring up light flurries of powdered snow. Ayaka said nothing, merely staring at the older woman, knowing that she couldn't disagree. "It should not be so lonely though, not when everyone who matters is here."

It was barely a whisper, but Mika could hear quite clearly. "I used to be like you. Even though he didn't love me the way I wanted him to, I thought that the fact that he cared and placed me upon a pedestal would be enough." She scrunched her toes in the snow, the cold sting refreshing. "But, a love like that is more sterile than the snow on the ground."

Ayaka once again wanted to reach out, even though Mika wasn't any closer. Instead, she clasped her hands together, in hopes of keeping them warm. "Hiro was and still is a good man. And at the time, I thought that there was love between us. Yet, I never seem to be able to hold onto him. Or anyone else for that matter. As if everything eludes my grasp."

There was a crunching sound as Mika turned around and looked at Ayaka, an odd look on her face. "That's because you have yet to meet half way with anyone. When you reach out, the other person must hold out their hand. It can't be just you or him."

A small chuckle escaped Ayaka's lips, even as tears seemed to be ready to spill. "You have pegged it perfectly. I guess, the problem is, until now, the only people I could reach out to were those who would not extend their hand to me. Until now." She gently held out her hand, her smile lighting up the night. Mika leaned forward and took the other's hand, pulling her off the porch, so that the girl stumbled into her arms.

"And here I thought I was going to freeze my feet off waiting for you."

* * *

The challenge for February is a valentine's day fic. 


	3. Chocolate doesn't have to be Mundane

Title: Chocolate doesn't have to be mundane

Words: 416

Pairings: One sided Rage/Shuichi of sorts.

This is for the February Challenge, which is to write a drabble for Valentine's Day.

* * *

Shuichi always received a lot of chocolate on Valentine's Day. Even before he was signed to NG, there had been the occasional girl who had taken pity on him, along with the embarrassingly huge chocolates his sister always gave him. And after he became a star, February 20th had come to mean piles of sugary delight filling the apartment, or in this case, the hotel, since he had a photo shoot that was keeping him from home. 

Normally, he liked the chocolates, though he had to admit he found them a bit boring. But, right now, he was annoyed. He'd lost Rage's chocolate, the one with the ticking noise, the one with the letter promising a special surprise at midnight.

Now he found himself on his hands and knees sifting through piles of pink heart-shaped boxes in sight, and there seemed to be no end to them. It was only two minutes to midnight, and there was no one to save him and millions of people about die. Yuki was at home, Hiro on a date, and the other three were busy working their lives away.

He wiped a tear from his eye, feeling even more frustrated. He was going to die alone, all because Yuki was… Well, he didn't know what the excuse was this time.

As a pile of presents feel away, he heard a tick-tock noise, coming from the huge, pink package that he had tried to throw away earlier. He looked at his watch, just in time to see it hit 12:00. He jumped back with a shriek, shielding his face with his arm.

One second, two seconds, four, eight, and yet no boom. He slowly lowered his arm as he approached the package. He kneeled in front of it and pulled on the ribbon, only to be blasted backwards by… Confetti?

He blinked as he saw what appeared to be a spring-loaded panda, holding a large, chocolate-shaped heart. It bore, written in pink frosting, a message in English.

"A lovely sweet for the sweet.

From Rage to Shindou-sama."

He put a hand to his heart, eyes bugging, breath hitched. "Girls are scary…" He cautiously reached out and plucked the heart from the panda's hand and set it on the table. As scary as the idea of Rage's cooking was, it was a piece of chocolate, and he couldn't call it boring either. Of course, there was an even worse thought. "This means I have to give her something for White Day…"

* * *

I like Rage, so sue me. 


	4. Rainy Day Encounter

Title: Rainy Day Encounter

Pairing: Ken-chan/Yoshiki

Theme: **Rainstorms**. Other options included White Day or Saint Patrick's Day.

Words: 488

* * *

Ken kept trying to remember why he was running through the rain without an umbrella. Okay, he knew exactly why. Because someone, possibly Taki or Ma-kun had broken it. Not that he had cared then, though right now as he tried to find some cover, he was really wishing he had been at least a little angrier about it.

Finally spotting an unoccupied bus stop, he ducked inside the small roofless building and began to rake his fingers though his hair in a futile attempt to remove some of the water. He then removed his sunglasses, in hopes of cleaning them, until he realized that he didn't have anything dry enough to do the trick.

"Here." Said a voice accompanied by a hand holding a small handkerchief. He stared at it, wondering where it had came from and then saw that was attached to a very pretty girl, whose big breasts were quite obvious through her rather wet t-shirt. Noticing his reaction, she smiled and gave a cutesy little wave. "Hi! Sorry, did I scare you?"

Ken placed a hand on his chest, still breathing hard. "Damn, I didn't even see you there."

She giggled, covering her mouth with delicate, well manicured fingers. "Most people don't notice little old me."

"I know the feeling." He said as he finally took the handkerchief, wiped his glasses quickly and was about to hand it back to her, when she shook her head.

"Keep it. I have plenty. Besides, you might need it more." He stared at her strangely, then shrugged as he placed in his pocket. He was about to put his sunglasses back on, when the girl reached out and gently grabbed his wrist. "Why don't you leave them off? You look much cuter without them."

She flashed him a smile that seemed to light up the place, even though it was still raining out. He was very conscious of how warm her hand was, how cute her voice sounded and how pretty her face was, her short hair making her look very cute. He also remembered how he seldom got chances to meet cute girls nowadays. He looked outside, to distract himself, and saw that things were beginning to clear up.

"Hey, after it stops raining, do you want to get a bite to eat?" He didn't look at her, too afraid she was going to say no.

"Uh, well, that is, we hardly know each other…" She stammered, looking down.

"Ken. My name's Ken. And you name is?" She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Yoshiki. Kitazawa Yoshiki."

He grinned, still shy. "Well, see, now we know each other. Hey, look. It's letting up. Do you want to go then?" She nodded, letting him take her by the hand.

"Uhm, there's something you should probably know about me…" She noticed his eyes upon her and also that he was smiling. "Uh, on second thought, never mind."

* * *

I know, I know, weird pairing. 


	5. Pink Duo

Title: Pink Duo

Challenge: For the month of May, write a 100-500 word drabble relating to a prank or joke of some kind.

Pairing: Eiri/Shuichi of sorts.

* * *

In retrospect, Eiri knew there was something suspicious about the shampoo bottle. The substance had seemed a little reddish in color. Plus, having seen Shuichi come out of the shower, barely able to keep his face from cracking should have been another clue. Perhaps if he had been more observant as any good writer should be, he wouldn't be seeing himself with pink hair…

Honest to god, fugly, cotton-pink hair. The little miscreant who had committed the crime was gone, a note left on the table with a single line on it.

"Now we match!"

Eiri tugged at one of his once blond locks pensively, trying to figure out how pink could look so horrible on him. "How does the brat make this look good?" Shaving his head didn't sound as bad as it once had. Maybe his father was actually on to something. Or maybe the dye had rotted his brain.

* * *

May's theme is to involve flowers by the way. 


	6. In Bloom Again

Title: In Bloom Again 

May Drabble Theme: Flowers

Words: 401

Summery: Weird little piece on Eiri.

* * *

They call it the flower of youth. Or being in full bloom. Blossoming, budding. He had once been a tiny bud, ready to bloom. But, he had been crushed underfoot, by the one who should have been his gardener. Now he was just an empty, lifeless stem.

Yet, he was still alive, though, he might as well have been dead. In fact, he decided he was indeed dead, a mere ghost. And like all ghosts, he felt strong contempt and envy towards the living, towards those who were still in bloom.

Even those who would attempt to save him or at least preserve him, found his thorns almost too much to bear. The few who were able to tolerate the sharp pricks, still found it impossible to care for him, as if a path of briars was in the way.

He spent years like this, an eternity in which he ingested more poisons, so that he would never bloom again, so that he could never be trampled again. Then he met someone who was just about to blossom. An extraordinary someone.

The boy had seemed so delicate, like a pink rosebud. He should have been shredded by the thorns easily. Instead the boy braved the thorns and the path of briars, convinced that he would find a flower bud. Or at the very least, that he could make one grow where so many others had failed before him.

He tried everything to turn the boy back, just coming short of destroying the boy's own blossom. Maybe if he had gone that far, the boy would have failed. But, he failed and the boy managed to break through. Of course, even the boy couldn't make him blossom right away. But, suddenly, he was nourished.

Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised. Yet, maybe it was that first day he smiled out of kindness after so many years, but whenever it was, he realized that a tiny bud had formed. Just a tiny one. Yet still, it was there, not ready to go away.

He kept quiet about it at first, but nonetheless, he made a vow: he wouldn't let it die this time. This time, he'd try to save it, if for no other reason than for the sake of his new gardener. Or maybe, if he had to be honest, it was more for himself than for the sake of anyone else.

* * *


	7. Every Summer Thereafter

Title: Every Summer Thereafter

Theme: Summer Words: 487

Pairings: One sided Tatsuha/Ryuichi, mentions of TohmaxMika.

* * *

I heard my first Nittle Grasper song in the summer. It was hot and sticky out. I think I was sweeping the temple grounds, the radio blasting away. I knew Nittle Grasper was the band my sister's boyfriend was in. But, I wasn't terribly interested in them. And the truth be told, when I finally heard Ryuichi's voice for the first time, I didn't get terribly excited. The cicada's seemed much louder in all honesty. Hell, I think the little buggers were trying to make me go deaf at one point. Regardless of what people may think though, that wasn't the day I knew I wanted him.

It was Nittle Grasper's first televised concert on tv. I remember my sister gathering my father, Eiri and I to sit in front of the tv, so eager to show off how successful Tohma and his friends were. It was a cool, yet balmy summer evening. The mosquitoes were bad that year and we had netting draped over the windows so that the little blood suckers would keep out, but the air could still come in.

I remember being surprised that Ryuichi was so short and skinny. When he looked into the camera though, his gaze was so intense and focused. Focused on me. And then he began to sing… to me. I could tell that every word, every little phrase was directed towards me, as if he was talking about my experiences. Well, more like my future experiences. I was still a little too young to be doing half of what he was singing about.

Still, I felt something that night, something so powerful, so primal that I couldn't let it go. I never believed in destiny till that moment. But after that, I was determined to make my own destiny reality. To met him, to have him. I wanted to take the passion he had ignited in me and return it to him two-fold. Tohma's over protectiveness towards both him and me be damned. Also damn father and Eiri for shaking their heads and calling it a teenage fad.

Since I couldn't see him in person, I bought every Nittle Grasper album and video I possibly could. I joined all the Ryuichi Sakuma related fan clubs possible and went after every piece of merchandise, rather it be a poster or something that he may have sneezed on. Needless to say, I blew all of my allowance that summer and then some.

Funny thing is, when I think about it, I still wasn't interested in the songs or the music. They were about as meaningful to me as the cicada's song. Only that one song really mattered to me. Because that was our song, the one he made especially for us. That was what I treasured the most that summer and every summer after. That has always been and will always be our connection, till the day I die.

* * *


	8. Pointless Fourth of July

Title: Pointless Fourth of July

Words: 150

Characters: Eiri, Yuki Kitazawa

The grass was just a little too wet, the sun just a little too bright and the insects just a little too prolific. The potato salad was too dry, as was the chicken. Not to mention that young Eiri Uesugi wasn't used to western food. But, when Yuki had suggested that they take part in the holiday known as the fourth of July instead of their usual studies, the teenager had been hard pressed to refuse.

And apparently, celebrating consisted of eating bad food, sitting on the cold, wet grass at night, hoping and praying that they had a good view of the fireworks. Which, as it would turn out, they did not. Yet, he hadn't minded in the end. With sensei around, even the dullest, stupidest task seemed worthwhile. Even if it was something as frivolous as this little outing on the fourth of July.


	9. Final Moment

Title: Lost Moments Words: 474 Pairings: Implied Tatsuha/Ayaka, one sided Tatsuha/Ryuichi, one sided Ayaka/Eiri and HiroxAyaka.  
August Theme: Making Memories, End of Summer.  
Notes: this was a weird, weird idea. 

When Ayaka wanted a trip to Kyoto on his motorcycle, yet again, Tatsuha didn't deny her. He'd never been good at saying no to her. He wasn't sure why, but she had always had a weird power over him. She was the one girl he could never molest and it wasn't because he found her ugly. She was beautiful, traditional, a perfect target for him. But, he couldn't deny her and he couldn't destroy her.

As usual, all he could do was grumble some lie about how he had wanted to go take nudie pictures of Ryuichi anyways, but no one was fooled anymore. As she got on the bike, wrapping her delicate arms around his waist, he'd sigh in resignation and start the ignition. The first rumble of the motorcycle almost always made her squeeze just a little tighter.

He would never look back as they rode, never looks at her, but he could always imagine her hair, trailing behind them, catching the light of the setting sun. It flowed like silk, glowing red in the day's last lights. Her skirts, always pastels or floral prints, always billowed, reveling shapely ankles. And he always wondered, how it was that anyone could think she'd have fared well with a man like Eiri.

Maybe before he'd changed, Eiri would have made a good husband. He had been a man of poetry then, sweet, all gentle smiles. Ayaka and that Eiri would have made a beautiful couple. But, the Eiri after New York? It was all Tatsuha could do to bite back a bitter laugh. There had been other men in Kyoto, better men. Though, he supposed it was their fault for not speaking up, for being children, for being too young or thinking themselves too mature for an arranged.

Well, at least she had Hiro now. He was kind and warm, and he had asked her to marry him. She was moving in with him. She wouldn't be going back to Kyoto after this. She'd never ask for rides to Tokyo again or directions on which bus or train to take to get up there. He'd never be asked to search for her again, because everyone knew where she'd be. Not in Kyoto, but in Tokyo.

This was the last time she'd ride with him. The last time she'd hold onto him like he was life it's self. He found himself throwing open the throttle, causing her to shriek and cling even tighter, hiding her face against his back. He couldn't stop time from moving forward, but he could get the most out of it. He had to, because he'd never ever be close to her like this again.


	10. My Reason Why

Title: My reason why

Word Count: 123

Pairing: Ma-kunxTaki

Challenge: School/education

Ma-kun's high school days had involved a lot of fooling around. It had also involved a lot of getting whacked by a certain someone and being called 'bastard' repeatedly. Taki also liked the words 'heartless,' 'rapist,' and 'perverted lecher' a lot. He had never understood why Taki was so uptight about every little grope, but accepted it for what it was.

After all, as Ken had said, it was probably just Taki's way of showing affection. Strange way of showing it truth be told, but he took whatever he could get. Even though he could easily have gotten sex elsewhere, Taki was irreplaceable. Who else would put aside their own studies to help the school goof off pass a test?


	11. Serious Threat

**Title:** Serious Threat  
**Author:** Silverone/Silvermagess  
**Pairings:** Mika, Eiri, mentions of Tohma  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** G.  
**Words:** 106  
**Summary:** Mika takes an interesting form of revenge on Eiri. This fic is being done for a monthly challenge I set up, the theme for October being dress up/halloween.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. Don't own this series. Don't make any money off this work.

Serious Threat Silverone/Silvermagess Mika, Eiri, mentions of Tohma Humor G. 106 Mika takes an interesting form of revenge on Eiri. This fic is being done for a monthly challenge I set up, the theme for October being dress up/halloween. None. Don't own these characters. Don't own this series. Don't make any money off this work. 

When Mika vowed revenge, Eiri usually didn't take her seriously. When his glasses went missing, he didn't attribute it to her, since he had a human disaster zone living with him. Nor did he worry about his favorite shirt going awol. And when Tohma asked him why Mika would want to buy blond hair dye, Eiri once again didn't worry. She was probably just having a midlife crisis.

When tabloid pictures appeared, with Mika dressed as him, he became a little disturbed. It was only after seeing the caption which said, "Yuki Eiri, a woman," that he had the reaction Mika wanted.


	12. Your Mystery

**Title:** Your Mystery

**Characters:** Yoshiki, menitions of Kitazawa Yuki and Eiri.

**Words:** 100

**Theme:** Family

**Disclaimer** I do not own the series or the characters.

Why did you have to go? I had so many questions for you to answer. I needed you so much, but you left. Not just me, but Eiri-kun as well. We needed you. You could have left me something, like a note. Instead, all you left behind were questions with no answers. A mystery that begs to be solved. That's not what I need. Nor is it what Eiri-kun needs. He needs his teacher. And more importantly, I need my brother. Not the enigma you left behind.


	13. To Partake

Title: To Partake

Characters: K, Shuichi, K/Shuichi hintings, brief, tiny mention Yuki/Shuichi

Theme: December, winter holiday drabble

Length: 215 words

Summary: Dialogue fic that sounds much, much dirtier than it really is.

* * *

"Ewwww, K-san this stuff is gross."

"You dare say that about the fluid of life?"

"Fluid of life?"

"It's nutritious and delicious! Give it a try Shuichi-kun."

"You make it sound like I have a choice."

"Oh you do Shuichi-kun. You can either drink the wonderful elixir of health or die."

"Alright, I guess I have no choice."

"That's the spirit. But, you can't just go at it so half heartedly! You have to partake of it eagerly."

"I was being eager. As eager as I can be drinking that nasty, slimy stuff."

"You have savor it! Savor."

"Alright, fine, I'll savor it."

"So, how is it?"

"I guess it's okay, but it's still weird."

"But, Shuichi-kun, it's a part of the holiday spirit to gratefully receive the bounty of others."

"I don't think you should go calling a cheap carton of egg nog a bounty, K-san."

"How can you say that? What is Christmas with out egg nog? If it was Yuki-san, you'd have glad drunk it."

"Well, yeah because it'd be Yuki's nog."

"What's does his egg nog have that mine doesn't?"

"Uh, well he adds all these spices and rum and everything."

"So, if were to add these ingredients, you'd prefer mine to his."

"I don't know about that. Where are you going K-san?"

"Off to win your taste buds of course!"


	14. Hand to Hand

Title: Hand to Hand

Pairings/Characters: ShuichixTatsuha, Eiri/Shuichi

Length: 400 words

Theme: Snow

It was snowing that day as they walked to the train station to escort Tatsuha home. Shuichi was walking between Tatsuha and Eiri, unusually quiet. He had a knit hat pulled snuggly over his head, but the other two men went with their heads uncovered. He was holding Eiri's hand, squeezing tightly and looking up at him, watching the way the snow collected on his blond head. Actually, it was amazing he hadn't tripped now or that Eiri hadn't yelled at him. So Shuichi had been savoring the moment until he heard Tatsuha cough.

That was the whole reason for this little trip. Tatsuha had come down with a cold and Eiri had refused to let him drive back on his own. Another cough and Shuichi found himself looking at Tatsuha. He was looking forward, trying to pretend he hadn't been coughing. He hadn't wanted to go home, but Eiri had insisted, tired of their father calling.

The snow on Tatsuha's hair showed up more clearly than it did against Eiri's. White against black, just as pretty as white against gold. He still remembered before they had left, Tatsuha begging him to get Eiri to change his mind. He still remembered the one line Tatsuha had said: "Why don't you love me as much as you love him? Are we that different?"

After that, both Shuichi and Tatsuha had been silent, trying to forget the strange outburst. Shuichi hadn't answered him and hadn't planned on it, until now. He glanced at Eiri once more and was relieved to see that like Tatsuha, his eyes were facing forward. Shuichi carefully reached out with his other hand and took Tatsuha's. He heard an intake of air at first, and then he felt his hand being squeezed. It wasn't a proper answer, especially when he was also holding Eiri's hand, but it was the best he could do.

But, when they finally arrived at the train station, it was apparently enough. Because Tatsuha got on the train with a smile instead of the frown he'd had on before. He brushed the snow off his hair, before waving good bye. All with the hand Shuichi had held, which now felt like it was burning. And even now, days later, it still remembered that heat.


	15. None The Wiser

**Title:** None the Wiser  
**Challenge:** February-Valentine's Day, Anniversary, or Romance.  
**Words:** 247words  
**Pairing:** Implied AyakaxTatsuha  
**Notes:** Thanks to indefatigable42 at the lj comm., quickficsupport, which I highly recommend.

Every year since they had been engaged, Ayaka would make Eiri a big box of chocolate for Valentine's Day. Whenever Tatsuha pointed out that Eiri hated the holiday, she'd remind him how much his brother liked sweets and he'd be stuck. He wanted to be the one getting the sweets; not out of love, of course, but because Ayaka was a girl and a friend and she made really pretty sweets.

So, after Ayaka had put her package of sweets in the mail box, Tatsuha would steal it and chow down. And she was none the wiser, since she would never have called Eiri to find out if he'd actually gotten it.

* * *

Ayaka never made her chocolates with Eiri in mind, not after Tatsuha stole them that first time. She'd known, because of how goofy he had been the day after, like he had a secret. Tatsuha had been a bad liar back then.

She had almost wanted to throw a tantrum, except for the fact that, he had been happy. It was nice, knowing that she did could actually make someone happy. Eiri never smiled, at least not that she knew of. So, next Valentine's day, she made chocolates with coffee liqueur instead of strawberry cordial. She still mailed them to Eiri though, because she knew that Tatsuha liked being sneaky. It made his smile just a little bigger than it already was, bigger than she had ever intended.


	16. White Day

Title: The First White Day  
Fandom: Gravitation  
Pairing/Characters: Sugurux?  
Word Count: 312  
Warning: Surprise pairing that will be impossible to figure out if you haven't read the manga. Het.  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Thanks to maddykitty at the livejournal quickficsupport for the edit. 

Suguru's first White Day gift wasn't what he'd had in mind. He hadn't even wanted the chocolate in the first place, but hadn't wanted to make the girl cry either. And now it was a month later and here he was holding a little white ribbon while he stood in front of the girl's house. He sighed to himself in frustration before he rang the door bell. After a few minutes the girl's father opened the door.

"Oh ho ho. So the young suitor has arrived." The old man smiled at him, a twinkle in his eye that Suguru found irritating.

"Sir, I'd like to speak with your daughter please."

"All right then, come inside." Suguru stepped in and removed his shoes. "Go wait in the living room while I go fetch her"

It was ten minutes before she finally came. Suguru arose from the couch, feeling nervous and uncomfortable. The girl was wearing a white dress with delicate lace ruffles that matched the ruffles on her shoes.

"You look lovely." Suguru said with a gulp as the girl eyed him. After a few minutes, it became obvious that she wasn't going to say a word. Sweating, Suguru held out the white ribbons. "Here. As a thank you for your present on Valentine's Day."

The girl took it and looked up at him, blushing. "Thank you." And then she leaned up and closed her eyes, her lips puckered. Suguru groaned and bent down, giving her a kiss on the forehead. The girl's eyes flickered open and she glared at him. "Hey that's cheating! I'm going to tell mommy and daddy on you!" With that, she ran out of the room.

"Saki!" Disappointing a little girl definitely had not been how Suguru planned his first White Day.


	17. Playing the fool

Title: Playing the Fool  
Words: 396  
Theme: April Fool's day (a bit beleated though)  
Characters/Pairing: Implied Ryuichi/Shuichi

"Sakuma-san, are you sure about this place?" Shuichi asked as he looked around the restaurant. It was one of those six thousand yen a plate affairs where all the patrons made you feel like you didn't belong, with the exception of Ryuichi who was thankfully dressed as he normally was.

"Of course it is Shuichi!" Personally, Shuichi was wishing that Ryuichi wasn't being so loud, because now everyone was looking at them. And then, Ryuichi went down on one of his knees and looked up at Shuichi, a strange look in his eyes.

Now, Shuichi had watched enough American sitcoms, his father being a big fan, to know what that pose meant. "Sakuma-san, I think I need to go." Shuichi backed away or tried to, only to find that Ryuichi had latched onto his hand.

"Shuichi, will you marry me?" Now, if Shuichi had to admit it, under different circumstances, he'd probably be spurting blood in a bout of pure joy. Actually, he was nearly ready to start hemorrhaging at that moment, but had yet to leak any vital fluids. It all seemed to be gathering around his cheeks though, causing them to feel like they were burning.

"Uh su-" He clapped his hands over his mouth, stopping nearly fatal words from coming out. What was that? What was he thinking? He didn't want to marry anyone other than Yuki. He cursed himself, attributing the near flub to be caught up in the moment.

Ryuichi looked up at him, giving him a sweet smile. "Yes, Shuichi? Is there something you wanted to say to me?" It was like a child asking if Santa Clause was real. That fear parents no doubt had that they were about to crush their child's hopes and dreams was the same feeling that was gripping at Shuichi's throat.

"I'm sorry Sakuma-san, but you'll have to find someone else. You're a wonderful person so I'm sure there is a future Mrs. Sakuma out there, waiting for you." Shuichi was about to run away when he felt a tug on his hand.

"April Fool's, Shuichi." Ryuichi had a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Shuichi staggered back and stared, then laughed. Though he could detect that there was something else lurking behind his idol's smile, something that was asking him to read between the lines. His job was to play the fool, so he'd continue to play it.


	18. In His Nature

Title: In His Nature  
Characters/Pairing: Taki/Ma-kun  
Length: 100  
Theme: Flowers 

It wasn't really in Taki's nature to buy flowers for someone, yet he had. He'd humiliated himself by going into a flower shop, to do something nice for him. And how had that bastard repaid him? By having kinky sex with the nurse and then lying about it. Then he'd acted as if nothing was wrong, as if he hadn't been fooling around with some pretty girl, as if Taki hadn't nearly gotten him killed. Being shocked by Taki's apology and brushing it aside, as if it wasn't in the singer's nature to show remorse.


	19. Suffering

Title: Suffering  
Characters/Pairing: ASK-centric, possible pairing/threesome in there if you look for it.  
Word Count: 442  
Summary: Taki wants to leave, but finds two obstacles in his way. 

When he'd decided to leave, Taki left no notes and he didn't wake anyone. It may have been cruel, even selfish, but he wasn't the type for half measures. Besides, Ken and Ma-kun knew. They were the only ones who mattered anyways, the only reason to stay in Japan and that just wasn't enough.

Sure, they'd each tried talk him out of it in their own way. Ma-kun had offered his women to Taki, his suggestion being a doe-eyed, platinum blonde bombshell named Sonomi. Or, if Taki liked them cute and petit, there was Yuuka of the perky breasts. The way his guitarist friend had been so earnest had made Taki almost feel guilty when he told him that he had no interest in his women. After Ma-kun wiped his misty eyes clean though and started naming guys, the singer decided that it hadn't been sweet after all.

As for Ken, he'd just followed Taki around like the big, broody shadow he was. It was a little like having a puppy trailing after you, except this one looked like an FBI agent on casual Friday. It stopped amusing him on the fifth day and on the seventh, it was annoying.

Maybe he should have felt loved; no, he did and that was why he didn't tell them when he was leaving. Sad good byes or even supportive smiles would have been worse than the begging or the bribes or any of the other tricks they had pulled. Actually, the whole plane trip had left him feeling better than he had in weeks. He was actually all smiles by the time he got off the plane and was confronted by the sight he'd been least expecting.

"Thought you were going to get rid of us?" Ma-kun grinned, pulling Taki into an embrace before the vocalist could smack him. Ken just waved, giving him a rare smile. "If you'd just told us when you wanted to leave, we could have gone together."

Instead of answering him, Taki just pulled away and started walking towards the baggage terminal. When he looked back and saw that they hadn't begun to follow him, Taki gave the both of them a dirty look. "If you're going to stalk me, than the least you can do is carry my luggage." The two groaned good naturedly, even though Taki felt he was the one who should be griping. Despite his wishes though, he found himself smiling once again. A long suffering smile, yet the kind that showed the wearer didn't mind the suffering that much.


	20. Gifted

Title: Gifted  
Rating: R (for mentions of sex and perversion)  
Characters/Pairing: one sided Suguru/Ken  
Length: 100  
Notes: Done for the monthly challenge 

It was a day that Ken had come to rue, for no other reason than because he never knew what gift to get that person that wouldn't make him look like a pervert, which he so was not, no matter what Taki said. Suguru was just his rival, the only person whose composition style was comparable to his own. So it wasn't as Ma-kun said, merely him worrying over what gift would get him into the boy's pants. It was more a matter of finding a gift that would KEEP the boy out of his own pants.


	21. The American

Title: The American  
Pairings/Characters: K/Taki, KxJudy, KxArk  
Theme: Making Memories and also kinda in honor of K's birthday  
Length: 498 words  
Notes: Done for the monthly drabble challenge and boy did it turn out weird. 

There were many experiences that summer, so many that Taki couldn't say whether he loved or hated America. He knew he hated the college he was going to and that he couldn't wait to get back to Japan, Ken and Ma, and most importantly, the band. But, he liked being away from his parents and he loved the small town feel of the place.

What he really loved and despised was the American who happened to always frequent the same coffee shop as him. K-san as he had introduced himself was huge, had hair down to his ass and was obnoxiously loud. Despite that, there were moments when the man reminded him of Ma or Ken. Probably just the blond hair and sunglasses and something about the obnoxious attitude.

The bastard thought his Japanese was good and Taki would laugh, but not out loud, for fear of being shot. He'd always take the same table as Taki, saying that it would be a good chance to practice his Japanese and because Taki just had a look about him that screamed he was going places, if he just got the right manager.

Once Taki had voiced his suspicions that the American was a pervert and trying to pick him up, since he wouldn't have been the first. The American had laughed nervously and then showed Taki pictures of his wife and baby boy as proof that he obviously wasn't gay. Of course, he also happened to drop a picture of himself and a handsome man with dark hair who had his arm on K-san in a way that was not merely friendly.

At that point Taki had made it clear that the only thing he hated more than perverts were married gay men who wanted to have their cake and eat it. Over the years after that, Taki had come to realize how unfair he'd been to him and no longer hated the American for pressing the muzzle of the gun to his forehead. Instead of being scared, Taki had just coldly told the American where his apartment was and what time to come over. Looking back, his own audacity scared him.

That night when the American came, they didn't do anything. The guy had tried, but had been so drunk he couldn't keep it up. He'd started sobbing about how much he hated himself for having those weird thoughts, how wonderful his wife was and other things that Taki didn't even remember. He'd hated that night so much, yet had been so happy, even though or maybe because they wouldn't be seeing each other for years.

When he did see the American again, it was during a hot Japanese summer, just as he was leaving NG studios. They'd walked right by each other, the American not giving him a second look as he entered the building and it was obvious Taki was the only for whom that memory mattered.


	22. Unintended Consequences

Title: Unintended Consequences  
Length: 552  
Challenge: Done for September's Monthly Challenge, using the theme of education Characters: Eiri and Tatsuha, gen.  
Summary: Young Tatsuha asks his brother for advice about sex or rather getting laid.  
Notes: It's a bit longer than usual, but the situation with Eiri and Tatsuha sharing girlfriends is strange to begin with and this could have been much longer.  
Thanks to Imayb1/Aja for the edits.

The first week that Tatsuha had been allowed to stay at his then twenty year old brother's place had been a mistake in retrospect. The boy tended to ask the most troublesome questions and this was no different. "Hey Eiri, how do you get girls to put out?" Fourteen year old Tatsuha looked up at his older brother, who choked on his beer.

Setting his beer down and switching off the TV, Eiri turned and regarded his little brother. "Trying to get Hasegawa from class 1-C again?" The flush on Tatsuha's face said everything.

"I got her to go out with me and all, but when I tried to get her into my bedroom, she said she'd only do it with guys who were experienced." There was a frustrated look on Tatsuha's face, the look he got when he was about to explode. "How am I supposed to get experience if no one will give it to me?"

At that moment, Eiri had the urge to be a good brother, but he didn't know what a good brother did in this situation. Tell him the truth about sex and risk him becoming a sex fiend or tell him nothing and let him make all the wrong moves when he did have sex.

Gritting his teeth and reaching for a cigarette, Eiri eyed Tatsuha who was giving him a look that just dared him to say the wrong thing and possibly ruin their brotherly relationship forever. "Listen, Tatsuha you shouldn't be asking me this."

"Why not? You're always sleeping around with different women, so you know how to get them in bed." Eiri felt tempted to point out that there was a big difference between the women he dated and the teenage girls who gave Tatsuha the run around. Those women weren't nearly as fickle and were trouble on a whole different level. It was enough that Eiri had thought about trying the opposite gender in the hopes of never going back.

A thought struck him at that moment, a horrible one, but it was too tempting to pass up. "On second thought, I can help you." Seeing the eagerness on his brother's face, Eiri chose to continue. "See what you need is experience. Women like a man who knows what he's doing. They want him to be the one who knows what he's doing. So what we do is get you a woman who'll teach you."

Frowning, Tatsuha slumped in his chair. "But how do we do that?"

Choosing to ignore his common sense, Eiri revealed his plan. "I'll get one of my girlfriends to take you under her wing." For a moment, Tatsuha's face froze and Eiri thought he was victorious, until a huge grin spread across the boy's face. "Understand, we're talking about someone much older than you and-"

At that moment, Tatsuha glomped him, laughing. "You're the best Eiri!" Things went all too quickly from there and the next thing he knew, his sister was berating him for letting his baby bro near one of his "whores" and saying she'd make sure father never learned of this disastrous first week at the same time. Personally, Eiri wished she had told on him.


	23. The Admirer

Title: The Admirer  
Pairing/Characters: Shuichi, with mentions of one sided Tetsuya/Shuichi.  
Word Length: 499  
Challenge: Theme of dress up for the monthly challenge Notes: It would be helpful to have read "Youth" first. 

Starring up at the man in the rabbit suit that had answered his door, holding a large bouquet of flowers, Shuichi could only stare. Even when the man broke into a long flamenco dance, the gaze on the young man's face could only be described as vapid. He wasn't even aware of the man shoving the flowers into his hand and then leaving. It was only when a cold draft blasted at him that he woke up, realizing the door was still open.

Shutting it, Shuichi set the flowers down on a nearby table, trying to find another vase. A quick scan of the living room revealed that there were indeed no free vases as the five they already owned were filled with roses from previous deliveries, some of them wilted. Looking at the card that had come with the flowers, Shuichi groaned.

He could have sworn that it was Noriko's husband in that suit. Which was absurd, since there was no way the crazy old man would be sending him flowers and chocolates. Flipping open the card, he found himself gasping at what looked like English, written in some fancy script he was far from familiar with. Not that he could have read it to begin with. He'd have asked Eiri or Hiro, but both of them would have laughed at him.

It shouldn't have been a big deal. He got similar letters and flowers from his fans all the time, some of them far more embarrassing than the ones he'd been getting from the mystery admirer. Though this was the first time he'd had an admirer so dedicated.

When it had started, Shuichi had told himself it was Yuki. It had only taken a few minutes for the young man to laugh himself half to death when he realized how stupid the thought was. The sappiest Yuki ever got was when he'd had a few beers in him and about five slices of strawberry short cake and it was no where near this level.

Maybe that was why it bothered him so much. He wished it was Yuki. If it had been, then he wouldn't have to feel so guilty about the part of him that got a thrill from these gifts. As weird as it was, whenever he received a gift from this admirer, he'd get a flush that he'd quickly have to hide from Yuki before he got angry or even worse, teased him.

Of course, it made him wonder once again why he'd thought it was Tetsuya sending him these gifts. Was it a subconscious way of keeping himself from falling too deeply? He felt a pang of guilt; it wasn't fair pretending that Tetsuya was his mystery lover. The elderly deserved respect after all. Taking the letter, Shuichi gently folded it up and threw it into the garbage. It was time to stop fantasizing and take responsibility.


	24. Thanksgiving Love Feast

**Title:** Thanksgiving Love Feast  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 130  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ark, Michael, K/Judy  
**Summary:** Jealousy is a dish best served at a family gathering.

The Winchester Thanksgiving Dinner was resplendent as always. The very perfection of it set Ark's teeth on edge. The way Judy and Claude had the nerve, the absolute nerve to spoon-feed one another right in front of him had caused Ark to gouge the table with his fork at least twice. So absorbed was Ark in the abomination that was Claude and Judy's Thanksgiving Love Feast, that it was a full five minutes before he'd realized that Michael was tugging on his sleeve. When he turned to the boy, it was to find a fork full of sweet potatoes hovering in front of him. Seeing the pitying look on Michael's face, Ark took a mouthful and decided that this was his most pathetic Thanksgiving ever.


	25. LoveHate

Title: Love/Hate  
Characters/Pairings: Shuichi, Tatsuha, mentions of Eiri/Shuichi  
Word Count: 198  
Theme: Winter Holiday 

The cake that Shuichi had bought for Eiri was so beautiful with its alternating layers of strawberries that he was sure the author would actually be willing to celebrate the holiday with him instead of pulling a "Bah Humbug" like last year. His romantic plan was so perfect and well thought out, or at least it was until he walked through the door of their house and realized that Eiri was gone for the weekend. Slumping in the chair Shuichi contemplated throwing the cake at the wall, or rather his now imaginary lover. Actually, he wasn't just contemplating it, but had his hand underneath the cake, prepared to send it flying.

Just as his hand was about to launch it though, he felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder. When he looked to see who it was though, Shuichi's face quickly fell as he realized that it was Tatsuha and not Eiri. There were moments when he both hated and loved the fact that his lover had a dark haired clone. As Tatsuha stared happily slicing up the cake, Shuichi decided that just maybe, this was one of the moments he loved.


	26. Ice Queen

Title: Ice Queen  
Theme: Snow/Cold/Ice  
Word Count: 330 Rating: R for swearing and mentions of sex  
Pairings/Characters: Ken/Taki, mentions of Ma-kun.  
Summary: While Taki freaks out over Ma-kun's discovery of their relationship, Ken can't really bring himself to care.  
Concrit: Full 

Ice Queen was not a phrase Ken often used when describing Taki. Mainly because if he wasn't careful, he would get more than a cold glare from the singer. Right now though it seemed apt, because Taki was being more of a bitch than usual. "Hey, I happen to think Ma took it rather well." The way the pillow whacked Ken's head indicated that perhaps bitch was too generous a word. The bed springs creaked as he twisted around only to see Taki's tensed up back.

"All you had to do was lock the fucking door. Was that really too much to ask?"

Ken would have said yes, since he'd just gotten back from visiting the grandparents in currently freezing Hokkaido and who cared about postponing welcome home sex by locking the door, but that wasn't going to help Taki's mood. Instead, he hugged Taki from behind, with all the caution you'd use when picking up a rattlesnake. "If he didn't catch us doing it at your place, he would have found us somewhere else." Even they'd been gotten together for real, the two had fucked just about everywhere, including the studio a few times. It was actually a miracle that hadn't been caught already.

"He's never going to let us live this down."

"If it was the other way around, you'd be the same way."

There was a humph noise and Ken was about to pull away until he felt Taki relax a bit. "If he says something, you have to kick his ass."

"Why?"

"Because you left me all alone while you were living it up in Hokkaido." Ken was tempted to say that he would have gladly switched places with Taki, since freezing his ass off had been far from living it up, but instead opted for embracing Taki a little more tightly. Maybe he'd resist using the Ice Queen insult for now or at least until Taki stopped being endearing.


	27. Fascination

Title: Fascination  
Theme: Valentine's Day  
Length: 268  
Rating: G. Fluffy, or as fluffy as anything with Mika can get. :D  
Characters/Pairing: TohmaxMika Summary: Pre-Series fic. Tohma receives his first Valentine's Day gift from Mika. 

"Mika-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Tohma smiled at Noriko's classmate as she stepped into the studio, scowling. He'd only known the girl for a short while, but he'd long since gotten the sense that she did not like him at all. Which was a shame because while he didn't appreciate the dirty looks he got from her, Tohma thought Mika was quite charming. The way her shoulder length hair curled up slightly and smear of lipstick that could be seen on her cigarettes were all very fascinating to him.

The box that had now been shoved into his arms was even more intriguing. "They're yours." The look she gave him was so full of anger that Tohma felt as if he might do something unseemly like sweat. "You better like them." There seemed to be a slight blush gracing her cheeks, but that might have been the cold weather. In any case, she stormed out before he could confirm it.

Opening the box, Tohma was treated to the sight of lumpy, malformed pieces of homemade chocolate. Popping a piece into his mouth proved to not be a mistake though. "Hmmm, Coconut Crème." He wondered if Noriko had told Mika about his tastes, since there was no other way she could have known. In any event, he'd better confer with his friend and figure out what sort of chocolate would be an appropriate White Day present. If he didn't manage to reciprocate, Tohma had a feeling he'd end up with some rather interesting bruises.


	28. Parting

Title: Parting  
Rating: PG-13 for a couple of swears  
Characters/Pairings: Mentions of Eiri/??? and Eiri/Shuichi  
Word Count: 322 Summary: Eiri says good bye to his lover on a rainy day.  
Warning: Parody-esque with cliches abounding and purposefully OOC Eiri. Will only make sense if you've read Gravi EX.  
Concrit: Full. 

It was fitting that their last meeting would be a rainy day in the park. It suited Eiri's dark nature and the inauspicious circumstances under which they had first met.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't visited you in a long time. I'm not going to make any excuses, because I know you're not a dumbass. Unlike certain people I could name."

Staring at her as he let the cigarette dangle between his fingers, Eiri racked his brain, looking for what he wanted to say next. The speech he'd rehearsed this morning no longer sounded as good. Then again, his coffee addled thoughts had never really kept.

"Listen, it's not that I didn't care. We had a pretty good run. But the brat, he's starting to get suspicious." Her silence was aggravating, though he should have been used to the fact that she wasn't a talker. It had been one of her virtues.

Tossing the now damp cigarette to the ground, Eiri gritted his teeth. "Fuck it. The only reason I came back was because I wanted to actually see you for real. To lay my eyes on you one last time." The hot water on his face could only have been the rain. "And to give you one last embrace."

Wrapping his arms around her, Eiri savored the familiar sensation of the hard edges of her body and the sleekness of her metal and glass skin cold in the rain. "I'm sorry. You're a truly wonderful vending machine. If you sold cigarettes, you'd be perfect. But, I can't leave Shuichi for something that only sells pocky." He let go of her and wiped the rain water out of his eyes. "So long, dear friend." He looked at her one last time, view obscured by wet bangs before he turned his back on her forever.


End file.
